


Unforgivable

by Ani1OutThere



Category: Mermaids - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani1OutThere/pseuds/Ani1OutThere
Summary: The tension between Mer-Folk and Humans are high. The Mer-Folk are dying out and try to survive the only way they know how, Re-population.The Mer-Folk rise up from the waters during the Mating season. They take unwilling humans and force them to bear their children.The Mermaids take the sperm of a healthy male human and return pregnant ready to take the child and make it a Mer-Folk. The Merman select a Female human and Impregnate them forcing them to bear children. They then wipe the memory of the humans making them forget what transpired, waiting until the next season to return.But one does not forget the Horror's that transpire, and many Human's remember.Too, scared to do anything about it, they are trapped in an endless cycle.An unlucky girl by the name of Kaidence finds herself raped by a Merman by the name of Song. She travels on a journey of sorrow and lost hope, as she finds her self-pregnant. She will not submit to the horrors of this society, She will lead the rebellion and find herself in an all-out war.Unlike most fairy tales, this will not have a happily ever after.( Inspired by the Wonderfull Wattpad book "Raped by a Merman" By YcantIBAmermaid )





	Unforgivable

**Author's Note:**

> "You save yourself or remain unsaved"  
> -Alice Sebold
> 
> Trigger warning Ahead. This book will contain disturbing content, if you or anyone you know was raped, or is having suicidal thoughts know that you are not alone.
> 
> Please call the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline or Call 1-800-273-8255 *United States
> 
> Argentina: +5402234930430
> 
> Australia: 131114
> 
> Belgium: 106
> 
> Bosnia & Herzegovina: 080 05 03 05
> 
> Botswana: 3911270
> 
> Brazil: 212339191
> 
> Canada: 5147234000 (Montreal); 18662773553 (outside Montreal)
> 
> Croatia: 014833888
> 
> Denmark: +4570201201
> 
> Egypt: 7621602
> 
> Finland: 010 195 202
> 
> France: 0145394000
> 
> Germany: 08001810771
> 
> Holland: 09000767
> 
> Hong Kong: +852 2382 0000
> 
> Hungary: 116123
> 
> India: 8888817666
> 
> Ireland: +4408457909090
> 
> Italy: 800860022
> 
> Japan: +810352869090
> 
> Mexico: 5255102550
> 
> New Zealand: 045861048
> 
> Norway: +4781533300
> 
> Philippines: 028969191
> 
> Poland: 5270000
> 
> Russia: 0078202577577
> 
> Spain: 914590050
> 
> South Africa: 0514445691
> 
> Sweden: 46317112400
> 
> Switzerland: 143
> 
> United Kingdom: 08457909090
> 
> Please note that I in no-way stole this from The Author - YcantIBAmermaid, I only took inspiration from her/him? (Sorry I'm assuming that you are a female by your name seeing as you didn't put Merman into your name) Check out their profile on Wattpad, and story when you can.
> 
> Enjoy if you can.

"I just want to sleep. A coma would be nice. Or amnesia. Anything, just to get rid of this, these thoughts, whispers in my mind. Did he rape my head, too?"  
― Laurie Halse Anderson, Speak

 

There are many people in the world, but from what I learn. There are four main types.

The earth shakers: People who are well grounded, who know exactly what they are here for and what they want to do with their life. These are the type of people who shake the earth when they walk, who are powerful and confident in themselves. 

That's someone I could never be. 

Then there are the Skybirds: Those who always have their heads in the clouds. People who would love to dream away their life. They are often found staring blankly at the tv or reading fantasy books. Or are on the internet playing games and roleplaying. 

They can't see the world as it really is.

Of course, there are the Pyro's: People who just don't care about the world, who would just love to see the world burn. They can't face others without putting on an act, so the world can't see the ugly person beneath. They are very passionate people, but that doesn't mean they are kind.

They range from jealous friends to Toxic people, to murders. 

Then, of course, there are the Waterbenders: People who go with the flow, who don't really care about anything but have a grip on reality. They are sometimes unruly, sometimes calm, sometimes, collected angry. But while they aren't sure where the tide is taking them they don't seem to mind. 

I used to be all of them. All four of these types of people, But I'm getting ahead of my self. 

I love the beach, Loved the beach.

The wet sand cushioned between my toes. The smell of the ocean breeze. The sound of children laughing. Everything was perfect, it always was. Everything was always simple because there was no need to get complicated.

When I was six, My father and I would visit the beach all the time. 

That used to be our thing, sitting on the sand, eating popsicles, and just talking about our favorite things in the world.

One day he looked at me, with an odd expression. One that said everything, but my mind just couldn't comprehend. After a long pause, he strayed from our normal conversations, he grabbed my arms and said to me, "You are like this ocean Kai, beautiful and fierce. You never let anyone tell you how to behave or act-" His normally jolly face was serious for once "Always fight, you got that."

I nodded not really understanding, without a care in the world... I wish I could somehow, do something because That was the last conversation I ever had with him before he left. 

I don't really remember it happening but my mother tells me, "He came home with a feverous look on his face, all shaky and like. He came up to the bedroom and started packing his things, threw them in a suitcase."

"He tried taking us, to whatever fairyland he had thought of in that head of his. I didn't move an inch, and you shouldn't either when your man starts talking like that. He grabbed his things and flew out the door, he took his ship and I never heard from him again."

Grabbing my hand every time, and rubbing them with hers. 

"Kaidence don't you ever turn out like him, you hear?" Her eyes would be full of worry and fear.

And every time, I would look to her with confidence in my eyes and reply "I won't"

This beach is the only place I actually feel at peace.

My mother always tries to convince my brother Zayden and I, that our father was crazy. Zayden always took her word for it, he was a mama's boy and didn't really spend as much time as I did with our father. 

I looked up at the stars, they were beautiful. They always seemed to smile down on me, and I would always have a strange feeling like I should smile back.

As I listened to the waves rush towards the shore, like a boy rushing towards his mama, and then rush out like that same boy, now a teenager pulling away. I giggled a bit at my strange simile. 

I remembered the words Zayden had said to me, who had only left just hours earlier when the sun had just begun to set.

"Karman don't stay out too long ok?" He smiled at me with distant eyes and a strained smile, before going back to his friends. They waved at him and joked, it wasn't long before they left. Him never looking back.

Zayden and I never really held an actual conversation, That's what happens to set-siblings. It didn't make things better when people started to compare him and mama. 

They could believe that they were related, with his dark blue eyes, his fair skin, and dark hair. With me on the other hand, they would always have to take a second look. I inherited my father's dark skin, although mine was a couple of shades lighter. And there was nothing remarkable about my eyes, they were just ordinary, dull, brown. 

My hair wasn't at all like Zayden's or Mom's, It was thick and bushy and ugly. There was no chance of me letting it hang down, sure it would reach my shoulders and it was at a manageable length. But it was always dry and no matter how many times I wet it, or put any sort of hair supplies, it would always frizz up.

There are times when I would admire my mom's hair, and feel a stab of jealousy staring at Zayden. 

I guess it's no surprise seeing as we have different fathers, because of this, and the fact that he is a couple year's older than me, it came to no one's surprise when he ignored me at school. Or didn't speak to me when his friends are nearby. Even though, they knew, everyone knew, that we were siblings. 

That's just how it is when you and your siblings get older. 

It gets, awkward.

I sighed already feeling the loss of the ocean, there's always tomorrow but I didn't want to wait for tomorrow. I just wanted to stay here forever, I closed my eyes one more time, listening to the waves crashing against the shore. It was peaceful.

\-----

I woke up to the feeling of dread...Maybe it was the unnerving silence around me. No crickets chirping or mosquitoes bussing around me which in of itself was surprising since they loved to take bites out of me even with bug repellent spray on. 

But what really stuck out to me was the fact that the sea itself seemed unusually quiet. I couldn't hear the loud waves rushing in, and it was... weird.

I felt scared for some reason, something in me was telling me to run. I've read in some books that silence meant a dangerous predator was nearby. I something in me wanted to leave the beach. 

It wanted to go now. 

As I got up, the sand clung to my skin. Some bits in my hair. Before I would've been amused but right now I was just annoyed. My skin felt sticky and the sand was uncomfortable. 

While my instincts were screaming, I could only think of my brother and my family.

How worried they would be for their daughter. I felt a strange thrill, at the thought of them worried for me. Looking for me.

This wasn't the first time that I had done this, staying at the beach late, sometimes after the beach, I would stay at a friends house without telling them.

I would surely be grounded in the morning, but I didn't care at the moment. I suddenly remembered that I was planning on going to the arcade with my friends tomorrow, it's the only time they will ever agree with me again.

I silently cursed, as I kicked the sand. I quickly slipped on my slippers, because who wears shoes to the beach, I toyed with the thought of weirdo's in ugly tops wearing shoes to the beach and socks with sandals as I reached into my pocket for my phone, the soft insides of my pocket rubbing against my skin. 

Damn it! I rubbed my temples, worried for myself. I had the weirdest dream and now I was forgetting myself.

Of course, I forgot to bring my phone. I never did. Mom would always complain, whats the point of having a phone if you don't use it. I don't know why I thought my phone was in my pocket, looking back now it's obvious. 

I shook my head at the thought and huffed, Not everyone is a phone addict like Chris.

I shivered in the cold, at the chill in the air, a sudden gust of wind hits me. I put a hand out in front of me. I struggled to get my hair from out in front of my face. That's what I hate about my hair It always gets in my face. It doesn't matter if it's in a ponytail, or if I cut it, like magic the strings of my hair slapped uncomfortably against my face.

I felt myself bump into someone, to preoccupied with the thought of my hair and the fact that I couldn't see anything two feet in front of me with my hair going crazy like that, I fell to the ground, hitting my bum. 

It stung a bit as I hit the ground, but I'm glad that the sand was there or else it would have hurt more.

As I looked up, I screamed in horror.

Now I'm not one to scream, when I'm alone I'm a very quiet person. But that's when I'm alone, which right now I am not.

I didn't scream because the man in front of me startled me, I never scream when I'm startled or scared. 

But the man in front of me wasn't a man. In the dark light he could be mistaken for one, but up close you could see the difference.

My eyes grew wide as I took him in, and my breathing grew short because of fear.

His yellow eyes were silted like an animal, his face was stretched un-naturally, His ears weren't ears at all But instead long fins with sharp points.

His skin was all clammy and pale, and in a few parts, I could see some sort of fish scales. He wore no clothes, but at his legs, he seemed to have some sort of long cloth or material.

When he opened his mouth you could see his sharp canine teeth. They were all pointed, and yellow like those sharks you see in movies. 

He bent down and held me down before I could even move. He grabbed onto my arms so tightly, I knew there were going to be some sort of bruises in the morning. His fingers were slimy, and fingernails were claws. Everything about him screamed predator.

I continued to scream with all my might, hoping that someone could save me from this thing in front of me. His hand covered my mouth, I winched. The taste of fish in my mouth.

His fingernails or claws cut my face. I don't know if it was on purpose or by accident, but I didn't care, I wanted him off of me. 

I continued to struggle as he gave me a grin, that sent chills down my spine. "Don't scream my little Anemone, Nobody can hear you." He said in a strange, and thick accent.

I knew it was true, while the beach was relatively close to my house. The beach was private and only those who lived in the area could go, that meant no tourist or anyone would come and that was Beside's the fact the entire way to the beach is very secluded. 

No-one would hear me and those who could protect me were miles away. 

He took his long blue-green tongue and properly proceeded to lick my face. I shivered from the feeling of his wet saliva across my face. 

I struggled, I wasn't going to die like this, eaten by some strange creature of the sea. I grabbed the sand beneath us and curled my fingers around. I threw it at his eyes, he shrieked in pain. I scrambled to my feet, My throat was burning from my screams earlier.

I ran as fast as I could, Screaming as loud as I could. I was exhausted, still, barely awaken from that nap I took, I knew that I couldn't continue.

I felt something jump on my back, and I tumbled to the ground with the thing on top of me. I struggled as best as I could. I spat out the sand that found it's way in my mouth.

He pushed me down one my backs, Siting on my hands making it impossible to free myself. He grabbed my untamable hair and pulled my head back. 

"Do not run from me ever again Anemone, or you will regret it." He whispered into my ears, before slamming my hand down into the sand.

I yelped in pain, as I bit my tongue, again spitting out the sand, and blood from my mouth. I felt a bit dizzy as I began coughing. 

The creature grabbed my throat, I felt the air slowly sweep out. Black spots swarmed my vision. Then it stopped.

"Be quiet," it hissed. Its eyes were bright and filled with anger.

"Please, stop. Please leave me alone" I choked out, I felt tears running down my face. Was this creature going to play with me before it killed me? I saw a smile on its face.

"You know that will never happen." The thing said, "I've studied you, you know. Your every reaction... that beautiful look on your face when you are angry. The way you bite your lips when you are nervous. The way you scrunch your eyebrows when you are thinking."

I opened my eyes in horror, It's been stalking me? I just want to go home, I want to escape, please let me go. I closed my eye's no longer able to look at the thing anymore.

The creature slapped my face, "Don't close your eyes." It whispered a silent threat.

"You'll like this, I promise." It whispers in my ears. It began to lick me again, and again I proceeded to struggle. It growled and slapped me.

It released me, but before I could scramble to my feet it turned me around and put its body weight on me. I trembled in terror. What is going on, what is happening to me?

As I opened my mouth to plead with him, he shoved his mouth in mine. He continued to make out with me. As I tried to turn my head away he took his hand and forced me to look at him.

I choked and tried to bite his tongue. He gave out a loud howl and scratched my face. This time I knew it was on purpose. 

"I'll kill you, do you want that?" He questioned, his eyes burned like fire when compared to the stars above us. 

I shook my head I want to live, I want to be free, I felt blood poor down from the wound. It wasn't serious. He licked it and then shoved his mouth on mine.

I tried to shove him off of me, but he was too heavy. He was practically shoving his tongue in my mouth, making me have to breathe shallow breathes through my nose. Everything was happening too fast, I don't know whats going on.

His mouth was hot and ravenous on mine, as if he was trying to consume me.

I felt as if everything had fallen way, as if suspended on an invisible edge, ready to give away at any second. 

He finally took his tongue from my mouth. Licking his lips and then mine. In an odd and terrible form of affection. 

I felt his claws rack my skin as he tore away my clothes and I cried silently. This can't be happening. Why is this happening?

"No don't please don't, please stop, I don't want this" I cried, I tried to hit him, hurt him, anything!

I felt him move on top of me. His fingers plunged into my virginal. I could feel his fingers inside of me and my only thought is to get him out.

His fingers went in and out of me. I found myself winching, his claws were racking across me. I felt myself involuntarily moaning. I tried to stifle it, I knew that I could not. His fins twitched at the sound. He took that as a sigh to go faster.

"Pleas-ahh, Please stop" I tried to choke out. I tried to pound on him but I couldn't.

His other hand began rubbing my breasts.

I knew what was happening, I was being raped. I was being raped by a fish man, a Merman and I was enjoying it.

I felt myself flush in shame, in embarrassment. How could I enjoy it?

What is wrong with me, I'm being raped by a fish and I like it.

No, No I don't. This is just my body. It isn't me.

You keep telling yourself that. I felt a small part of me whisper in the back of my mind.

He took his fingers from out of me and licked it. He leaned over me and licked in between my boobs.

My eyes widened as I felt something drop on top of me. Like a fish, he had a shaft.

I tried to scream again, my attempts futile. I knew in my heart, No one could hear me. This time he didn't bother shutting me up.

He spread my legs wide, so wide I thought he would rip them off. I was sobbing in my desperate attempts to close them, I couldn't.

His eyes were hungry, he was done playing with me.

He invades me in one smooth, solid moment, forever tainting me. My innocence was gone. 

My eyes shut as I felt him inside of me. A flash of white in my eyes. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't move, I felt like I was dying. I wanted to die. Please just let me die.

Tears trickled down my face as I verbally protested against him. My body still in shock and tensed under the pain between my legs.

"No more please it hurts." I whimpered, as he pushed himself further with a lustful groan.

"Call me Song" He breathed almost desperately against my mouth, our faces so close that we were exchanging carbon dioxide through our mouths.

"Song please, you don't have to do this-"

"Come on Kaidence, It feels good doesn't it?" His voice was just above a whisper, Sulty and Languid; He started thrusting harder and faster, causing my hips to jerk up, my back arching.

I knew he had been stalking me, but the reality of what was happening to me, came flooding to me at the sound of my name on his disgusting lips.

I didn't want to question anything anymore, I just wanted to dig myself in a hole and never come out again. 

I felt darkness swallow me, and I couldn't crawl my way to the light, no matter how hard I tried.

"Give in to me, my beautiful Anemone. Give in to me." He whispered, his eye's gleamed with a sick sort of pride and excitement. 

I felt something building within me, Knotting my stomach and my neck tilted back. I knew from my friends who have done this a million times, what was going to happen. I didn't want to give it to him, oh god, I don't want to give it to him.

"No please, stop. Please don't" I whispered, my voice was flat. I knew he wasn't going to stop.

"Give in to me, Karman. Give in to me" He whispered.

"No please don't make me-"

I cried out suddenly, feeling my nerve-ends all but explode with release. I let out a moan as I felt his motions become choppy, and then he arched into me hard.

Our skin clung together, damp with perspiration and the sticky fluids between our legs.

I swallowed the urge to throw up. I Instead listened to the sounds of bliss and relief that he let out in pants.

I feel like dying.

Were my last thoughts before the world went dark. I could feel him rise up and start thrusting again.


End file.
